Blizzie
is a Rank S, Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe, and the Onnen tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4 introduced in Yo-kai Watch Blasters. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, she is a Rank SS Yo-kai. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Major Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Major Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: NPC Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Blizzie has the appearance of Blizzaria, with a pair of orange glasses. Profile Yo-kai Watch Blasters Blizzie appears as one of the main characters in the game, as the (part-time) secretary of Whisper's Yo-kai Blasters. Constantly on her phone, Blizzie gives the player a number of the apps in the main menu. She makes a brief appearance on the field in Chapter 10's final mission ''Final Battle! Blasters Forever!, assisting the Blasters team in their fight against the gargantuan Whisped Cream. In Chapter 10's sub mission, Dangerous Lost and Found, the Blasters team is dispatched to Flatpot Plains in order to retrieve a large amount of dangerous battle items, where Blizzie encourages the team to use them against the Yo-kai who have discovered them instead. By the end of the sub mission, she silently expresses her relief in the team having used all the battle items, which ended up in Flatpot Plains due to her fumbling a shipment order of said items. In Chapter 11's A Legend Appears! The B-Team!, Blizzie is revealed to be part of the disbanded Legendary Blasters B-Team along with Sgt. Burly, Happierre, and Boss Signiton. In Moon Rabbit Crew's sub mission B-Team Master Rescue Strategy, which takes place before the main events of the story, Blizzaria took part in a rescue operation in locating the missing Master Nyada who was fighting Whisped Cream in the Infinite Inferno. With their combined efforts, they manage to seal Whisped Cream away and disband, but come to realize he will return in future. It is revealed by the end of the sub mission that Blizzie came to Whisper's Blaster team and became their secretary because she suspected him to be Whisped Cream, due to their similar appearances, but soon observed otherwise. Sgt. Burly also divulges, much to Blizzie's distress, that she opted to stay and contacted her former teammates in order to train the Blaster team, because she felt sorry for them and saw their untapped potential. The team express their new-found affection for their secretary, but Blizzie rebuffs and freezes them out of embarrassment. Yo-kai Watch 3 Blizzie is befriended through a post-game quest called "A Hankering for Heroines". Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Game data Moveset |20-44x2||Single enemy}} |80-120|Ice|Single enemy}} |||Single enemy|Makes a foe give its allies the cold shoulder, sometimes turning on them.}} |67-201|-||Punishes a foe by giving them a severe slap.}} ||6 = Boosts stats slightly for the Yo-kai in front of the user.|-}} Evolution Fusion In the anime In EP164, Blizzie battled against Whisped Cream and won very easily, by defeating him with her strongest attack which was her Soultimate move, Shiny Snowdrifts. Etymology Origin See Frostina#Origin. Trivia In other languages Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Blasters Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Onnen Tribe